To find out whether people who were dependent on methamphetamine have abnormal brain chemistry or abnormal thinking and memory, and to determine whether behavioral treatment for methamphetamine-dependence is associated with improvement of brain chemicals and thinking processes. To determine whether MRS can be used as a tool to predict the length of time to relapse.